The Lone Wolf
by Lyra Truman
Summary: The plans for a pack are disrupted when their alpha Jess meets lone wolf Desiree.
1. Chapter 1

The sun beats down on the snow just as it would any other day. Temptation filled the air and the scents filled my nose from miles away. I'm sure i'm the only one of my kind. The darkest wolf you could ever find wandered in the pure white snow of the forest. I'm a wolf. I'm a human. I can change when ever i choose. I don't have a pack, just myself. My family discarded me when i was six, and i've wandered the forest ever since, shifting between wolf and human. I have all my wolf abilities in human form, and it's something out of this world. I mean for all i know, i could be an alien. I came across a book in a library one day, some old legends i guess. I've been looking for others of my kind since, but every other wolf i meat is an average wolf.

I caught a new scent on the wind, and i halted, ears pinned up. The scent of pine and cinnimon filled my nose. I crept close to the ground, inching slowly toward the smell, which was very strong in the direction of a bunch of wild berrie bushes, which were dead and obviously out of season. I snuck up into one of them quietly, and peeked through. A large sandy colored wolf sat on its haunch, chewing a bone. Stupid thing. Then the wind turned, and it froze. He smelt me, my scent. He placed his chew toy of a bone in the snow, and krept towrds my hiding spot. Before it came too close, i lept out and tackled it to the ground, the shiny snow sprinkling down on us. I had it pinned to the ground, paws digging into its shoulders. But it just stared at me. Its green eyes glistened in the sun, and i instantly knew it wasnt a normal wolf, and obviously determined that about me. My heart race, and i could smell the curiosity coming from it. He shifted, becoming a human under me. A sixteen yearold boy, with sandy blond curls and deep green eyes stared up at me. "You can shift too" his voice rang gently. Something told me to trust him. I shifted, and the black wolf that was pinning him into the snow became a sixteen yearold girl, with medium length, natural, jet black hair, and the brightest blue eyes you would ever find.

We stayed like that for a while, just staring into eachothers eyes. "I'm Jess" He finally said. I rolled off him, laying next to him in the cold snow. "Desiree" I whispered. "Nice to meet you Dez" He said, i could tell he was smiling without even looking at him. "I need to get back to my pack, but i want to meet you and your pack sometime. I've never met any other gaurdians." He said. "Pack?" I asked, "You have a pack?" He was silent for a moment, then stood up. "You don't have a pack?" He questioned. I sat up, and stared blankly at him. "No.." I simply said. WE heard the howls of other wolfs, calling back one of their pack memebers. "I would really like to meet you again sometime then," he said, "i really need to go now. Here, tomarow, noon." He said. He shifted and bolted away in the snow before i could agree. I met another wolf. A gaurdian? Was that what he called it? I couldn't get his scent out of my nose, and i shifted and trotted away in the snow, pondering all this. 


	2. Chapter 2

I troted along under the morning sun. The stupid snow kept reflecting the sun into my eyes, causing me to be blinded everytime i looked down. Being a pure black wolf may be pretty, but it's hell in the sun. Noon was aproaching quickly, already eleven. I came upon the spot i met Jess yesterday, then sat under the shade of a tree and rolled my back in the snow. It may be early January, but i'm panting.

I waited patiently for Jess, and watched the shadows move as the sun moved directly above. Alight wind blew, and i picked up his scent of cinniman and pine. He apeared through the shrubs moments later, and shifted. He had on very worn out dark jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and a large, brown, leather braclet with some metal symbole on it. He smiled. I shifted too. Unlike him, i had on the same clothes as yesterday; pastel orange skinny jeans, plaid button up ,over a white tank, with pastel purple, blue, pink, yellow, and the same orange as my jeans, and my cowboy boots. I wasn't much. His smile got bigger. We both also had on big winter coats, his brown and mine blue. He came and plopped down next to me.

"So, my Lone Wolf, why don't you have a pack?" He asked. "I never did." I said. He looked at me, puzzled. "Really?" He was obviously shocked. "Yeah" I said, shrugging. "Where are you from?" He asked. "Alberta. I was born in Alberta." I answered. "What are you doing in Colorado then? And how did you get here?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious? I just walked. I've been searching for others like me since i was very young, i found some article or something on how somebody claimed to see one of us. It was from like, the 80's or something though, but i never lost hope." I sighed. "What about your parents?" He said. I hung my head. "One day, when i was six, my parents were in the kitchen, talking about me. They said they couldn't keep me, i was to much of a threat. To what i don't know. Being six, hearing this crushed my little heart, so i ran away. Found myself in a motel in montana. About a month after that, i saw on the news one day, that they were murdered. But they had no traces as to who it was. I was affraid. So i ran even more south. By the time i was 14 i had seen some many different scenes, done so many different things, i spent years just roaming the country side, living in barns, under homes, in abandoned places. Then i ended up out here." I pretty much told him my life story. He just stared at me.

"My turn" I said, "Tell me about you and your pack". He shrugged. "I'm the alpha, and my intended ,ate is this girl named Sarah. She's really nice and a good friend, but i don't think i like her at all that way. We're supposed to get married on our 18th birthday. Yes, we have he same birthday. My second is Louis, he's my best bud, we're practicly brothers. Sarah's second is Sasha. Sasha and Lousi are to be mates. Then there's Bryanna, Dexter, and the twins, Casper and Amber. Sasha and louis are sixteen too, but a couple months younger than me and Sarah, then Bry, Dexter, Casper, and Amber are all 15. Bryanna and Casper are supposed to be mates and Amber and Dexter." He said. Something puzzled me, "Who set up all this for you?" I asked. "Our keeper" He said. "Your what?" I was puzzled and had no clue what this term was. "A keeper is the person who kinda is in charge of all of us and plans our whole life. It may sound bad, but it really isn't. Our pack's keeper is named Eira. She can be nice, but is normally very blank and we don't see much of her." He said.

It was silent for a little while after that. "I wonder how she would feel about having a lone wolf join the pack. Surely i have to tell her that there is another gaurdian wandering around out here." He stood up quickly, spraying me with snow. "I mean just think about it! You could have a home, and you could go to our school! I'm sure the other members would love you." He got very excited. "Well maybe, but everything sounds so ordered, and i should probably meet your pack before i get sucked into anything." I countered. Something told me i wanted to join, but there was something blocking me. "I have patrol with everyone on different days this week, i could bring each one here at noon while we're out here. What do ya say?" He shifted and put his paws on my knees, doing a puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, i guess." He leaped and pranced around in the snow. For being sixteen, he acted likea six year-old. He shifted again. "I need to head back now, it's almost time to switch patrol shifts. I'll see you tomarow with Dexter!" He said, then shifted back into wolf form and sprinted away through the snow. I shifted and walked in the oposite direction he had gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Your average Sunday, families going to church, cute little old couples sitting on their porch in their rocking chairs sipping their coffe, it all sat below me. The overlook i was on was my favorite spot. You could see the sun rise and set perfectly. I was enjoying the early sun, in my wolf form as always, since it wasn't snowing for once.

Moments later i caught an unfamilar scent on the wind. It was like a campfire, from pine logs, and rain. My ears twitched around, hearing the foot steps of running becoming louder and louder. The other wolf was coming from my left. I jumped up on a rock ledge and slunk down to my stomach. I watched as a light brown wolf, who had a blond stomach and right ear, emearged from the trees onto my overlook. His green eyes glistened in the morning light. They were a dark grren, full of mystery and curiosity. He stuck his muzzle up and sniffed the air as I remained still and silent. After a while of no wind, he sat down in defeat, and shifted. Now, a boy, aroung 16, sat in the melting snow. His hair was a light brown with hints of blond here and there, and his eyes a deep chestnut. He wore black jeans, and a green hoodie. He also had dog tags around his neck, and the same leather braclet as Jess. That's how i knew who he was. This was Dexter. Jess said he patroled with dexter today. But i didn't pick up his scent.

After my conclusion, i jumped off my ledge and landed on all fours infront of Dexter. He stared me straight in the eyes. He sniffed him, taking a deep whim of the new person i could trust. Then i sat on my haunch, looking contently at him. He sighed, "you can shift now, so i can actually see you." I let my tounge hang out in laughter. I had on the same clothes as always; the pastel orange skinny jeans, plaid button up over a white tank, and my cowboy boots. My natural jetblack hair blew in the breeze. I could tell already, he was amazed. "Yo-your eyes. They're, so...so..." he stammered. "Extremly unatural blue?" I finished for him. He nodded. "Are they natural?" He asked. "Duh. Hair is too. Just born like this." I replied. I got asked that a lot. He was silent. There was something he wasn't telling me, i could see it in his eyes., but he moved on.

"Dex" he said and held out his hand. I took it and gave it a firm shake. "Dez." I said. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Sorry for the long delay, there's been a lot of homework and cross country practices, and i barely have enough time to sleep anymore. But luckily it was a threeday weekend with no homework, so i got to write. My fanfictions are on wattpad now too, along with some original stories i have. The name is still Lyra Truman. I'll try the best i can to update, but it all depends on homework. School comes first, then writing (sadly). So without further delay, enjoy!-

"So where's Jess?" I asked. His face was struck with relization. "He came down with a bad case of 'i didn't do my chores-itus'" He chuckled. I laughed too. "So what were supposed to talk about?" He asked. "I dunno, i thought you were supposed to just interview me, see if you like me, recommend me to the others, blah blah blah, ect. ect. ect." I answered. "Hmph, okay." He shrugged. "Lone wolf? No pack? Why?" I sighed," Parents weren't like me, didn't want me. Ran away, they died, blah blah." I answered. "Have you ever killed anyone?" He asked, holding back a smirk. "Nope, not unless you count my food, which is rodents and stuff like that." I said. "Good. Any humans know your a gaurdian?" He continued questioning. "Nope, don't think so." I was getting bored, so i fidled with my hair. "Ever been into a town?" I gave him a "Duh" look. "Right. Well, that's really all the important stuff i guess." He said. "Good, so do i have your aproval?" He looked me up and down, then smiled. "Yeah, you do." I smiled.

"Do you think the others will aprove too?" I asked. He chuckled," Oh yeah, the only one who would be hard is Sarah, Jess's mate, simply because she's the jealous type, and he's taken quite a liking to you." He smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine though." He reasured. I gave him a half smile. "My patrol's almost over, so i shoulld be heading back," He said, "Casper and Amber, the twins, Are on patrol tommorow. I'll make sure they meet you here, about the same time as i did today." He shifted, then began to trott away. I shifted too. He looked back and gave a playful bark goodbye, and soon him and his scent disapeared into the trees. 


End file.
